


Her Dark Descent

by TrebleMakerXP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Crossovers??, Post-Leviathans (Supernatural), Unsure which I'm gonna go with tbh, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleMakerXP/pseuds/TrebleMakerXP
Summary: When Dean and Castiel killed Dick Roman, they stood a bit too close and the two of them, along with their sister, Grace, ended up in Purgatory for a year. But when they finally managed to escape, Grace disappeared in the portal, suddenly gone from Dean's grasp.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Her Dark Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is another OC idea I've had for years (I have an old version of this on Wattpad, but I'm completely revamping this idea now) and I hope you all enjoy it! As said in the tags, I have several crossover ideas for this, but I might not use them for, like, publishing?   
> So far I have  
> 1\. Sally Face  
> 2\. Twilight (I know, but bear with me)  
> 3\. MTV Scream  
> Let me know if y'all want to see a specific one, if not, I'll either choose one or just do something else entirely, lol  
> And yes, the title is an Amnesia: The Dark Descent reference.  
> <3 y'all!

_ The group of four kept walking, the trees still seeming to never end. All were exhausted, covered in dirt, blood, and they didn’t want to remember what else. _

_ “Maybe you were lied to. Maybe there is no seam.” Castiel, the angel, brought up again. _

_ “I lie. I don’t get lied to. Aren’t you guys all about faith?” Benny, the vampire, teased. _

_ “Not particularly.” _

_ “Guys, wait.” Grace pointed, as the trees ended, to a leaf. It was being pulled up on it’s branch.  _

_ The group looked up; at the top of a cliff, far above them, a patch of blue shimmering light pulsed shifted shape. _

_ “Oh, ye of frigging little faith.” Benny grinned. _

_ “What the hell?” Dean muttered. _

_ “There is it.” Cas turned to the siblings. “It’s reacting to you two.” _

_ Benny nodded to Dean. “All right, you ready?” _

_ “Just like we talked about.” Dean agreed, readying his knife over his arm. _

_ “You sure, Dean?” Grace asked, still unsure. _

_ “Gray, no way am I letting you do this. No offense, Benny.” Dean hissed, cutting his left forearm open. _

_ Benny nodded. “Putting a lot of trust in you, brother.” _

_ “You earned it.” Dean cut Benny’s left forearm the same, the two gripping arms, wounds touching. _

_ “I’ll see you on the other side.” Benny tipped his head to Grace and Dean. _

_ Dean recited the spell, “Conjunti sumus, unum sumus.” _

_ Benny tensed, looking skyward as his body started to glow. It started with his left hand, glowing red and white until his entire body glowed, flowing into Dean’s arm. _

_ He grimaced. “Alright, let’s go.” _

_ The three left ran up the hill, careful to climb so they didn’t lose progress and either get hurt or caught by anything nearby. _

_ “Wait.” Castiel spoke up, almost at the top. _

_ “What?” Grace asked, just as a cloud of black smoke hit the ground on the path in front of them. As the smoke cleared, three black balls of goo turned into Leviathans. _

_ They attacked; Dean and Grace swung at the nearest Leviathans to them, losing a bit of ground as Castiel attempted to use his grace to kill the third. Dean fell back, rolling downhill a little bit, Grace merely falling back. The three Leviathans teamed up against Castiel, hitting and kicking him before Dean and Grace could get up. They managed to get the Leviathans off of Castiel, decapitating them quickly. The siblings reached down, pulling the kneeling Castiel to his feet. _

_ “We got to move! The portal’s closing!” Dean yelled to them, their pace much quicker now. _

_ Just before the portal, Castiel stumbled and fell. _

_ “Cas! Damn it, come on!” Grace yelled, one foot in the portal, same as Dean.  _

_ They both reached a hand out. _

_ “Come on!” Dean called. _

_ Castiel grabbed his hand. _

_ “I got you! Hold on!” Dean told him. Grace reached over, grabbing Castiel’s arm. _

_ “Grace!” _

_ “Hold on!” Grace cried. _

_ “Dean” Castiel threw their arms off, figures at the base of the hill behind him. “Go!” _

_ The portal closed and Castiel was gone. _

_ Dean turned, clawing to grab onto his sister, the impossibly bright portal fluttering around them. “Gray!” _

_ “Dean!” Grace reached back, just at the portal split, taking the siblings different ways. _

* * *

_ Grace stumbled out of her portal, crashing to her knees on the dark ground. The portal lit up the area around her, trees as far as she could see once more. _

_ She took a few deep, stuttering breaths, scanning the darkness for anything moving, ears straining to hear  _ **_anything_ ** _. _

_ “D-Dean?” She called, praying he wasn’t too far. “Dean!?” _

_ Grace stood, her legs shaking from the aggressive exit. She tightened her grip on her Purgatory weapon, looking up. _

_ “Okay...c’mon Gray, where are you?” She muttered to herself, fighting to remember the astronomy lessons Bobby and the boys had drilled into her head years prior. “If that’s...and that’s…” She mumbled, brain chugging to think. She turned around, facing a different direction. “Let’s try North, why not?” _

_ She walked. She was used to it by now, able to do nothing else in Purgatory.  _

_ Well, other than fighting for her life constantly. _

_ It had to have been hours that she walked for, stumbling here and there, but never letting herself fall. _

_ If she had, she wasn’t sure she’d get back up. _

_ Finally, the ground under her near destroyed sneakers changed and Grace focused on the area ahead; the trees had stopped a few feet back, asphalt under her feet now. _

_ Grace let out a sob, shoulders dropping as the reality hit her; she had actually escaped Purgatory. She roughly dried her face with her hand, looking around again, eyes scanning the tree line. _

_ Sure, she had escaped, but where was Dean? Why had Cas just thrown them off? They could have tried to get him out, they could have- _

_ An ear-piercing screech caught her attention, blinding lights screaming towards her. Something hard and heavy hit her, rolling her up onto a windshield, screaming people inside catching her eye before she rolled back off, head hitting the road and everything going dark. _

* * *

Her nose burned with the scent of chemicals, an incessant beeping in her ear getting louder as she slowly awoke. She blinked, vision blurry as she scanned the bright room.

Where was she?

What was going on?

The door opened and a man in a full blue outfit stepped inside.

“Oh, you’re awake! To be honest, we weren’t sure when we’d see you up.” He smiled, walking closer as he stared at something in his hands. It was solid white, the sound of paper rustling accompanying it.

A clipboard? 

“So, I’m sure you have several questions for me, but let me just check your vitals first, okay?” He kept grinning.

She nodded slowly, head pounding as she moved.

The man quietly muttered as he moved around her, checking screens and the like as he scribbled on the papers in his hand.

“Alright, so, what do ya got for me?”

She gently tilted her head, feeling her forehead furrow.

“Do you have any questions, kiddo?”

She moved her head back, trying to think.

“Wh…” Her throat burned, dry and irritated. “Where am I?”

“Well, currently, you are in a hospital room. You’ve been unconscious since the accident, which was about...3 weeks ago. We only just transferred you out of the ICU a few days ago.” His smile was starting to make her feel uneasy.

“W-” She fought for the words she wanted. “Who am I?”

His smile finally dropped.


End file.
